Bloody Kiwi
by Tanted-Tea-Water
Summary: Australia comes to realise that he is in love with New Zealand. Will he be able to tell her on their boat ride and risk losing their friendship? Lemon's later, LOVE, Auz / Nz! Bad Summary!
1. Thoughts

**HEY! My first fanfic so be nice!**

**I really love this Paring! In this story i wrote New Zealand as a girl, i don't know if NZ is a boy or girl. I re-did this chapter!**

**AUZ/NZ**

* * *

><p>Australia lay in his bed; it was far too hot for blankets so he lay on top of the quilt in his boxers. Brown hair stuck out in every direction. The ends of his plaster were curling up and were almost falling off.<p>

He played with the edges of it to try and get it too stay stuck to his nose.

_'Bloody sheep shagger'_ he thought, it was too hot to sleep so too pass the time he angrily plotted revenge against his best friend.

New Zealand 'cheated' in a game of rugby and then saying he cheated, _'Who does she think she is_?' He rolled over in frustration _'god! She's so annoying'_ he rolled again.

A small grey koala raised its head when he rolled because he was disturbing its sleep. _'She's annoying, loud, messy, tom boy, pretty and she such a-'_ he quickly sat up.

The koala glared at him with a glare that could send a chill down the devils spine (Russia) for waking him up. _'Pretty? She is pretty...new Zealand is very pretty...and she's funny and she's such a giving person..._' he stared into the darkness in shock.

His feelings towards New Zealand were always un-certain; he was always un-sure if he hated her or liked her but then it clicked. He always knew they were best friends but not in the regular best friend way. Like best friend who argue constantly.

Somewhere underneath every insult, mean joke he liked her. More than liked her, he was fully in love with her.

He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled to himself. He sat in the dark Australian summer air smiling to himself like a idiot.

New Zealand and Australia would always argue, to the point when New Zealand would get so pissed and throw things. She knew all the things to say to get him mad and he always got mad. He couldn't help it; he would scream mean words at her. He would call her ever possible insult there was but he would never lay a hand on her.

Australia would never hit her, _ever._

He had seen the effects of physical violence close up when he was _'cared for'_ by Britain and he would never do what Britain did too him too her.

No matter how angry he got; he couldn't purposely physically hurt her. She did so much for him when they were children so now he feels that he owes her but of course he would never admit it to her.

The koala rolled its eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

He hadn't had much a lot experience with dating before because he was so far from other countries so he rarely saw female countries.

Most countries saw Australia as the strong bloaks from the outback with a different girl in his bed every night not that he had a problem with that reputation he just had no idea where they got that idea. He had, had sex heaps of times but nowhere near as many times as France or England.

He lay back down and gently petted the soft koala that looked as if it would bite his hand off. "Hmm I've never had a crush before..." he spoke softly to his pet. A growl was building up in the small animal's stomach.

"Do you think she'll like me back?" he said with his trade mark carefree smile across his face. The koala growled angrily "Hey! You don't know what you talking about..." he said in a hushed whisper, "Shhh...She's sleeping down the hall...what if she heard ya mate?" the koala bared it's teeth and sat silently.

"We are going sailing tomorrow...all the way to Auckland…" he stared up at the roof with a thoughtful face. The last time they went sailing he fell out of the boat, the memory of her having to pull him back into the boat flooded his brain.

The more he thought of her, the more he remembered all the fun times they had. Maybe he had liked her for a long time but never thought about it.

The koala crawled to the corner of his bed; as far away from the love sick man as possible. "She's good at sailing..." he said dreamily, he smacked the side of his head._' No!_' he thought _'she's a bloody kiwi..._" his smile re-appeared on his distraught face. "_A beautiful kiwi..."_

MORNING

The Australian lay flat on his stomach and snored loudly, arms spread wide like a starfish and he would fidget. A pool of drool was soaking his pillow; his plaster had fallen of and relieved a hideous scar in the shape of a crown across his nose. The koala's eye twitched and it jumped of the bed and crawled of too go sleep outside.

The sunlight beamed in through the broken white blinds. The windows were coated with a thin layer of orange dust.

He was in heaven, he was in love, it was a warm Saturday morning, he had wonderful dreams and everything was peaceful.

A blood curling scream ripped through his sensitive morning ears. He sat up quickly; there was a lot of noise coming from his kitchen followed by the unmistakeable hiss from a snake. The crashing of pots and pans and the yelping of a frightened girl.

He jumped out of bed, wearing nothing but green and yellow boxes. He quickly bolted to the source of the noise. His tan feet slapped hard against the wooden floors.

_'Oh shit!_' he thought as his brain played over the worst case scenarios. Images of Nz clutching her snake bite filled his head or her laying on the floor; foaming at the mouth.

He quickly made it too the messy kitchen.

A very fearful New Zealand was perched on top of the table in the middle of the kitchen. She was shaking but held a pan towards a red belly black snake which slithered around the table and tried to jump at her.

Australia quickly dived and grabbed the snake by its tail and picked it up. The snake hissed and rolled trying to escape his grip. He held the very aggressive snake as far away from his body as he could. NZ whimpered in fear as her best friend held the deadly creature so close. He pushed a dirty window open and carefully dropped it out on to his lawn.

"You ok?" he brushed a strand of brown hair of his face, she just nodded meekly. His face was serous, he scanned over her pale skin for any signs of a bite; which thankfully was none.

New Zealand breathed a sigh of relief and put her pan on the table top. "Thank god we don't have those on my side of the ditch..." she jumped off the table. Her shoulder length hair was messy from just waking up.

"Um…Oz…" she pointed to her nose; her eyes seemed to be glued on his scar. He gasped and covered his nose; he began to rummage for a new plaster in the cupboard.

New Zealand was the only other country who had seen Australia's nose without a plaster besides Britain. He was overly self-couscous about the 'scar' and wouldn't aloud anyone to see it but since Australia and Nz were so close; he couldn't keep it hidden from her. She hated Britain after hearing about how he got the odd crown shaped scar.

She smiled friendly at the Auzzie as he pushed a fresh plaster on to his nose.

"Yeah...couldn't have the great nation of new Zealand running around with a pan in her hands..." he said in a joking voice. She giggled the cutest laugh he had ever heard. _'I have heard her laugh before...what's difference now...control your face!_' his hand quickly covered his red cheeks.

"Well...I'm surprised you got up...I should do that more often to get your lazy ass up..." she flopped down onto one of the chairs about the table.

He chuckled slightly, "Thanks Australia for saving my life" he said in a mock tone of her voice.

He suddenly noticed what she was wearing, she wore his old rugby t-shirt which reached her mid-thigh and nothing else.

She noticed him eyeing up her outfit choice. "Sorry...it was so hot last night..." she grabbed the edges of the shirt to show him. It was dark green with yellow edges, she hated the colours and the fact she looked like an Auzzie supporter.

"Its fine..." his eyes roamed her exposed legs with a pink blush lighting his slightly tan face. "Kay...eat up..." she directed towards the breakfast she made before she freaked about the snake.

"Fish and chip?" he said with a smile, he always laughed at the way she said fish and chips.

She sighed loudly.

"Fush and chups..." she said with a sigh, he chuckled at her accent.

"Hurry up...we got to go soon...the boats all ready" she quickly began to inhale her food.

_'I'm going to do it today, I'm going to make my move'_ he though as he watched her eat.

He watched as her lips parted to eat a chip. _'Why does she have to eat so...sexually...she's giving a blow job to a chip!_' he crossed his leg to hide his growing problem.

_'Ha-ha this will show her'_ he began to eat his chips in a overly suggestive manner. She stared at him with a confused face,

"You're so strange..." she said with a laugh. He quickly stopped eating and blushed. _'Bloody kiwi'_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I have an Australian friend and she says it's funny the way kiwis say fush and chups instead of fish and chips. I don't hear it but i had to add it just for the Auzzies XD.<strong>

**Any ideas you want to add in the story just tell me!**

**Ok this is my first fanfic so please be nice and Review!**


	2. Sea Love?

"Ya know...most girls wear shoes..." He pointed to her bare feet as they walked along a dirt road towards a sailing boat which sat bobbing up and down in the gentle waves.

"Ya know...most girls avoid you..." she said in a mocking tone, he laughed. They didn't care how they insulted each other; it was there way of communicating.

They walked a wharf which was a foot path of mismatched planks of wood which led out to the boat.

The boat was about 8 metres long and 4 meters wide and had a room below deck with a king sized bed. It was white with kauri wood floors and the words 'moana aroha' written in big black words on the back.

"Moo-aaa-naah arrowha..." he tried to read the name of the ship. She sighed at his stupidity,

"It Moana Aroha...it means sea love..." she quickly turned away and climbed on to the boat.

"It's moana aroha it means sea-" he said it a mock tone of her voice until a pile of rope landed on his head. The boat began to inch forward, he squealed in a very 'manly' way and quickly jumped onto the boat.

The water sloshed against the side of the boat as if it was trying to get in as the boat sped through the water only powered by a sail. The Australian sun beat down on they as they lazy lay on the deck.

"Cheers..." He said as there beer clinked together. They both took another huge swig of their beer. They had been sailing for a few hours now so they had already cracked a few beers.

"Australian's all let us rejoice; for we are young and freeee..." he began to sing his national anthem.

"Sssshhhhhaaa" she lamely waved her arm about to get him to stop. He sat up, his head moved slightly slower than the rest of his body to show he was slightly tipsy.

Beer cans and bottles rolled around whenever the boat tipped to the side.

She lay on her back, waving a beer bottle in the air, they had the same amount to drink but she didn't hold it as well. She rolled on to her stomach; she was very close to the edge. She wore a pair of short shorts and just a bikini top which he couldn't stop stairing at.

"Oz? Do you...do you think I'm pretty?" he was surprised by this question, he bit his lip. He felt a slight blush burn its way across his cheeks. _'YES! YES!_ _lets get marrieeeeddd! have my children!_' his inner drunk self screamed at him

"Yes...I think your more beautiful than any other country...France would be rolling around in his bed if he heard that..." he said with a smile, he resisted the urge to reach over a touch her face. Her smiled widened.

"He would roll over but not in his bed..." there laughter chimed across the sloshing water.

There laughter died down into gentle chuckles.

"Hey Oz?" she lay back on her back and stared at the clouds.

"Yeah..." he copied her action.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked and tried to drink her beer without spilling it on her face.

"No..." he said and watched with a smile as she poured a bit of beer on her nose and cheeks.

"Kay...who have you done?" she quickly tried to wipe it off without him noticing.

"Well...I shagged Hungry in Austria's car..." he said with a proud smile.

"And Belarus...but she kept screaming Russia's name..." he shuddered.

"I almost got with Liechtenstein too...but..." he ran his hand over the bullet wound on his stomach he got from the trigger happy Switzerland. "Um...heaps more..." he said with a smile.

"You?" he asked even though he really didn't want to know.

"Um...I did Britain in a closet at Buckingham palace..." she closed her eyes.

"Spain..."

"South Italy"

"Russia, da..."

"Prussia. At a world meeting...under the table..." he felt jealousy charging threw his body.

"France...wow...just wow..." he felt a new anger building up inside him.

"Wow...I guess you get around..." he said coldly and looked away from her.

"Says the guy who shagged a married chick..." she suddenly was angry at him too.

"Well at least I didn't sleep with England! He's practically your brother!" he shouted, "Why do you do this? All the time! You're like a over protective boyfriend!" she shouted at him, her smile was now just a thin line.

"Boyfriend? God why would i ever date you?" he lied quickly back at her.

"Why would I go out with a convict like you anyway? as if you had a chance!" she growled at him.

"You're so annoying! I can see why you're at the bottom of the world! Bushpig!" he shouted back, he wasn't angry at her. Just at all the guys that slept with her.

He sighed loudly; he could feel that he had crossed the line. She turned away from him and kept her mouth closed.

"Hey...Zea...I'm sorry..." he scooted closer to her. "You're not a slut...your awesome and funny...I was just being Idiot..." he gentle touched her shoulder.

"I accept your apology..." she smiled.

They lay there absorbing the warmth of the sun. The sound of the radio music was the only noise they could hear besides the gentle sloshes of the water against the side of the boat.

"Oz...Look!" she jumped to her feet and ran to the side of the boat which caused it to rock slightly.

"What..." he stumbled to his feet and stood behind her. His arm was around her and grabbed the guard rail on the other side of her. She stared out at the empty sea with excitement burning in her eyes. He stared with her, his eyes scanning to see nothing.

"I-I saw a whale!" she cried with joy, her eye darted across the surface, searching for anything. "Whale?" he stared blankly,

"I can't see anything..." he continued to stare, his brain screamed at him to make fun of her, call her a name but he couldn't bring himself to do it '_She is_ _seeing things! Make a crazy joke!_'. She turned around to him, he smiled at her warmly.

She stared at him with a confused look, as if she could read his mind.

"You didn't insult me?" she asked quietly, he felt a blush creep across his face. There bodies were almost touching and she stared up at him with quizzing blue eyes.

"Well...yeah...but I will if you want me too..." he said, flashing his white teeth.

Her face was so close, her lips were so perfect and he could smell the slight tinge of beer on her breath.

Her smell was perfect to him, she smelt so fresh, like a wet rainforest or a muddy rugby game. She was everything he wanted.

_'KISS! kiss her now!'_ He dipped his head a bit, leaning into hers.

She seemed shocked that the Auzzie was leaning to kiss her but she wasn't going to disagree. His lips lightly grazed her's; she parted her lips slightly, readying herself for a kiss.

Splash.

She head whipped away from there almost kiss, a huge whale tail was disappearing into the ocean.

The Australian silently groaned; he almost kissed her! He was jumping around for joy inside. _'I gotta step up my game...time to be romantic..._' he turned to her, she still smiled out to the ocean. _'Be like_ _France...but not so fruity...and be nice and gentle and compassionate...god this sounds hard...bloody kiwi..._'

* * *

><p>There you go chapter 2!<p>

Any ideas for the next chapter please tell me!

Review


End file.
